


The Calling

by MrsCrunchy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dark Energon (Transformers), Horror, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lovecraftian, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCrunchy/pseuds/MrsCrunchy
Summary: Soundwave hears a strange voice no one else seems to hear. After a while, he questions his own sanity.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, welcome to this plotbunny that sat in my files for months and I finally found the guts to finish it :)  
> A few things at the start:  
> This is like the first fic I've published in 9 years or so and my first fic in the TF fandom. Also, English is not my mother tongue, but I do aspire to get my Master's Degree in English linguistics next year, so if there's anything wrong or the wording seems off, feel free to tell me.  
> I've been reading a lot of Lovecraft lately and I think it shows in the story, hence the tag. Prepare for some weird and gloomy shit :)

“Come”

There it was again. A whisper, just barely discernible, but it was there, he was sure of it. His servos stilled at his console; his helm was raised just the slightest bit so that no one would notice that he seized working. He listened, strained his hyper-sensitive audials to their limit until the noises, the thoughts surrounding him became almost unbearable for his processor. Nothing. Was he going mad? Had all these aeons of warfare, death and deception finally taken a toll on him? He looked at his screen absentmindedly. No. He could not allow himself to be distracted. He couldn’t fail Lord Megatron. He had to make sure that his work for the Cause remained absolutely impeccable. His fingers resumed their busy typing on the console.

“I’m waiting”

_Tune it out_. He had been tuning out the constant influx of thoughts and voices in his audials every day for as long as he could remember. Surely, he would be able to ignore a feeble whisper which he wasn’t even sure he actually heard, or if it was just his deteriorating sanity playing tricks on him.

“Come”

Was it getting louder? Or was he imagining that too?

“Come closer”

The voice was dripping into his helm like liquid crystal and slowly seemed to drown out every other thought in his processor.

“ _Soundwave_ ”

He whipped around, startling a few of the Vehicons close to him. He did _not_ imagine the utterance of his designation _directly behind_ him. _He was not going insane_.

“I am here”

There was no one in front of him. The voice was quieter again but definitely not in his helm.

“Find me”

Yes, there, he could clearly make out the direction the voice was coming from now. He retracted his data cables into his chassis and very carefully took a step forward as if he feared that he was overstepping an invisible boundary. But this was the night shift with only a skeleton crew on duty and he was the Deception Communications Officer and Third in Command of the Decepticon Army. He could go wherever he wanted. He received a few sideways glances from the Vehicons when he began his silent tread over the bridge but didn’t bother to acknowledge any of them. There were other things which were far more important at the moment. He left the command centre and entered the dark, quiet hallways of the Nemesis. He listened.

“This way”

He turned right and walked down the deserted corridor.

“Yes. Closer.”

His path led him a few levels lower, where the med bay and the laboratories were located. He walked further and faster, his mind inquiring impatiently, _needing_ to know what that voice was and what it wanted from him. Guided by the alluring sounds, he found himself in front of a laboratory, the entrance firmly shut and protected with several security codes.

“Almost. You are almost here.”

He made quick work of the mechanism, overriding all security protocols so the door would reveal what was hidden from him. The metal slid aside, and Soundwave entered the dark room. A dim purple glow illuminated the walls. Soundwave looked at its source at the centre of the laboratory. When he recognised what it was and _where_ he was, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Soundwave. Come closer,” the voice whispered imploringly.

Startled, he realised he shouldn’t be here. This was a mistake. He should have ignored the voice, he should have stayed on the bridge, only Lord Megatron had the authority to-

“Just a little bit closer, Soundwave”

He stared at the source of the mysterious voice, terrified and mesmerised all at once. The dark energon crystal floated on a pedestal in the middle of the laboratory, emitting a soothing purple glow. No, not soothing. It was a warning. It was an unnatural glow, dark and foreboding. No Cybertronian should ever lay a servo on this substance. It was the blood of the Unmaker himself. And yet, Soundwave felt involuntarily drawn to its tenebrous light, felt fascination when he should have felt dread.

“Come to me, Soundwave”

The way it spoke his designation made Soundwave almost want to quiver as the sound wrapped itself around his processor like a cloud of poisonous smoke. He took a step, unable to resist, his visor fixed on the ominous crystal.

“Good,” the voice cooed, “just a few more steps”

He didn’t need the encouragement to venture further anymore. In the matter of a few nano-kliks, he stood in front of the pedestal, staring down at the forbidden fruit.

“I have chosen you, Soundwave”

He lifted his arm and stretched out his servo.

“Accept my blood and, I promise you, you will rise to your true potential, my child”

With a soft clinking sound his nimble digits touched the crystal’s surface.

“MINE”

Then, nothing.

There was a deep dark chuckle that seemed to reverberate through every hallway and every mech on the Nemesis. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, confused, confounded, and with the deep guttural feeling that something unspeakably terrible was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if I feel like it, maybe I'll add another chapter or two to this. Although I am pretty satisfied with the ending ;)  
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment :)  
> Thank you for reading and stay healthy everyone! <3


End file.
